I love you too
by K-A-I-T-Y12
Summary: "I love you too" He said smiling. Folive OneShots!
1. I love you too

**Hey Guys! It's Kaity! So I got this idea after watching EndurANTs when ****Olive said "I tease him because I love him." So yeah on with the story! This is in Olive's point of view by the way.**

All the ANTs were at the Airport,we were waiting to board the plane back to America, when I started to I looked around and found a StarBucks across the hall. I turned to Chyna who was sitting next to me. "Hey Chyna?" I asked her. "What?" She responded. "Wanna go get some StarBucks?" I asked. "Not really, but you can ask Fletcher." She said before getting up and walking away. "Okay.." I muttered under my breath.

I walked towards Fletcher. He was laughing while Angus was glaring angryly at him. I was confused for a moment then remebered that it WAS Angus, he could be mad over the stupidest things. I stood by him and waited for him to stop laughing. He stopped and turned to face me and my breath hitched. He had a smirk on his face and said "Yeah?" I was curious why he had that look on his face but brushed the thought away. "Can you come with me to get some StarBucks? Please?" I asked him. He nodded and said "Sure, Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to the mini shop on the other side of the hall. I felt the warmth his hand and smiled.

Truth is, I have a HUGE crush on him since 1st grade, we were bestfriends, but then Chyna came along and well you know the were waiting in line and Fletcher still had that smirk on his face. It was driving me crazy, but now he was looking at me while smirking. I finally cracked, "Why are you smirking!" I yelled. People were now starting to stare in our direction. He still had that smirk! "Because **I** know something you don't want me to know." My breath hitched again,did he find out I have a crush on him? Is that why he was laughing and Angus was glaring at him? "W-What are you talking about..?" I stuttered. He laughed and turned to face the lady working.

We ordered our drinks and were waiting in line. He was still smirking at me. "Can you **please **tell me why you are smirking!" I asked him. "Okay, I will." He said. "Remeber what you told Chyna while you guys were stuck on top of that truck?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side in confuson. Then it hit me. "I said I tease you because I love you." I said. He smiled and grabbed his drink and looked at me. Then out of the blue he kissed me on the lips. "I love you too." He said smiling before walking back to the waiting spot. I grabbed my drink and raced after him. I love Australia.

**Yeah, This did NOT turn out how I planned but oh well! Review!**


	2. Can't Handle It

**Hey Guys! It's Kaity! Everyone wanted me to go on with this so here it is! **This is inspired by 'Bitemarks On My Heart' By ****Yanna3000** So don't start saying 'You Copied!'. This is also set after EndurANTs! BTW: IT'S WINTER WHERE THEY ARE IN THE STORYY!**

I couldn't handle it anymore. It was killing me in the inside. I looked over at my alarm clock, 12:30 AM it read. I picked up my phone from the night stand and unlocked it. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the name I was looking for. Fletcher. I bit my lip as I touched his name. I stared at his number for a few minutes before pressing it. I put it up to my ear and listened to the ringing tone.

Fletcher groaned as he heard his phone go off. "Who calls at 12:30 in the moring!?" He muttered to myself. He rolled over and sqinted to see the caller ID. Olive? I pushed anwer quickly and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" "Fletcher..?" Olive asked. "Yeah?" "Can you comeover?" Olive asked. Fletcher paused for a mintue. "Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes." He replied. "Okay." Olive replied. They said they're 'See you in 5's' and hung up. Fletcher sat up and walked towards his closet. He picked out a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue sweat shirt. He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out his room door. He jogged down the stairs and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He opened the pen and wrote on the paper 'Went to Olive's.- Fletcher'

Fletcher walked down the streets in the cold air. Many thoughts went through his head. Why was she calling this early? Is she okay? Soon he was standing outside Olive's front door. He didn't want to knock because it was 12:36 in the moring. He pulled out his phone and clicked Olive's number. "Hello?" She anwered. "Hey Liv, I'm outside the door." He said quitely. "Okay, I'm coming." She responed. He put his phone in his pocket and waited. He heard the door clicked open and there stood Olive in a pair of black sweat pants and a green Areopostale jacket. Her blonde hair was down. "Come in." She said moving to where he could get in the house.

The two of them stood there in silence until she broke. She couldn't handle it anymore. She threw herself at him and started crying. Fletcher was suprised for a moment then started comforting her. "Liv, What's wrong?" He asked her stroking her blonde hair. She tightened her grip on him. He sighed and picked the light girl up and carried her up the stairs and into her room. He sat down on her bed and put her in his lap. "Livy, Please tell me what's wrong?" He asked her again softly. A moment of silence passed and she finally spoke. "Fletcher?" She asked quietly. "Hm?" He responded still stroking her hair. "I'm Sorry." She said simply. "For what?" "For being rude and mean to you." She said lifting her head to look at him. "What happened in Australia made me realized how much I need you." She whispered not looking into his eyes. "It's Okay Liv." He said kissing her forehead. "Hey Fletcher?" She asked. "Yes?" "Please don't leave ." She said hugging him. "I'm not going anywhere Livy." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey Olive?" "Yeah" "I love you. "I love you too Fletcher."

**Awwuhh! I really like this! Anyway, R&R! Love you guys! - Kaity!**


	3. Hair

**HEEYEYYEEY GUUYSSS! It's KAITYYY! And it's 3:05 AM and I'm boredd and I have an obsession with my hair! So I thought I would made another chapterr! Love you guyss!3 Sorry if it's a little OOC.**

Fletcher had an obsession. With Olive's hair. He would always catch himself playing with it. It was blonde and gorgeous. He loved it. Normally Fletcher would secrectly play with it and when Olive would turn to face him he would quickly drop it, But today, Him and Olive sat on the sofa in the A.N.T Farm. "Hey Olive?" He asked twirling a strand of blonde hair between his fingers. "Hm?" She asked looking at her A.N.T Pad. "Did I ever tell you I love your hair?" She giggled and nodded. "I had a feeling you did. You're always playing with it." She said smiling at him. He smiled and said, "Yeah, It's my obsession."


End file.
